


Forever Yours

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: “Look at me… I want to promise you that I never lied to you… I will always be with you… I will never leave you… The way… might change but I will always be with you Masaki… I had made this promise in the past and I do it now…” That's what Sho told Masaki two years ago. It might have taken time for Masaki to realize it but he could tell now that his lover really did keep his promise.





	

Title: Forever Yours (One-Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba (Past) / Ohmiya & Junma (only mentioned)  
Genre: AU, Drama, Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: “Look at me… I want to promise you that I never lied to you… I will always be with you… I will never leave you… The way… might change but I will always be with you Masaki… I had made this promise in the past and I do it now…” That's what Sho told Masaki two years ago. It might have taken time for Masaki to realize it but he could tell now that his lover really did keep his promise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys

A.N. This is an idea that popped into my head after reading all your messages and comments. I know it's not the happiest kind of story but I would call it bittersweet. ><" It's a reflection of how I feel inside... I promise you, I'll come around to finish my ongoing fics minna! <3

 

 

  
_ Forever Yours  _

 

 _“I can’t do that Sho-chan…”_  
  
_“Why can’t you do that?” Sho replied in a low voice as his hand reached for his lover’s._  
  
_“Because… I’m not… you…” Masaki replied, his voice trembling._  
  
_“Of course you’re not. You’re Aiba Masaki. The person I love and believe in the most”_  
  
_“But… I…”_  
  
_“You will wake up, get ready and go to your work… You will see all those smiles on your little heroes’ faces and you will have the strength to continue… Those smiles are your inner power and motivation… I know it very well, Masaki. Then, you will go back home, you will rest or go out and have fun. You will meet up with the other guys. Perhaps, you will go on a date…”_  
  
_“Never!” Masaki snapped, his teary eyes fixed on Sho’s while his hand found the blanket underneath and held it tightly._  
  
_“Why do you behave so stubbornly?” Sho said as he caressed Masaki’s cheek, wiping away a tear that was coming down._  
  
_“Stubbornly…” Masaki whispered under his breath. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy. What he was living was a nightmare but unfortunately no matter how many times he tried he couldn’t come to wake up._  
  
_“I want to see the Masaki I fell in love with and this is not you…” Sho said in an almost shaky voice, taking Masaki away from his thoughts._  
  
_Masaki looked away, fighting not to let the sobs once again take him over. “Well… I want to see the Sho I fell in love with as well but he’s not here. He had promised me that he would always be here for me… He had promised me that he would never leave me yet he… he…” his voice broke. “…yet he seems to be determined to do so…”_  
  
_Sho sighed. It hurt him look at his lover like that but he also knew that it would be more hurtful if both of them wouldn’t accept what was coming. It seemed as if fate had played a bad game for them. He didn’t care much about himself… he just couldn’t bear to see his lover suffering like this._  
  
_When he was first informed, he laughed. ‘A bad joke’… that was what he had thought. It was just a cough anyway. But… the cough didn’t seem to fade away; on the contrary, day by day it became more and more intense. Masaki was always by his side… Smiling… Being positive. ‘We will fight together Sho-chan… like we’ve always had!’ Those simple words made Sho want to fight with all his might._  
  
_But sometimes no matter how much you fight, there are some things you can’t avoid… When his condition worsened and was obliged to remain in the hospital, Masaki continued to smile but Sho could clearly see traces of dry tears on his beautiful face. His eyes were not sparkling like before either. What was hurting him the most was that he was losing his Masaki… and no matter what he had promised himself to always protect him._  
  
_Perhaps his life was nearing at its end but Masaki’s wasn’t… He had to make sure that Masaki would be ok… he had to fight… this time not for himself… but for his love… he had to make sure that Masaki would be able to smile again… because he knew that this world wouldn’t be the same without this smile._  
  
_“Masaki…” he tried to speak to him but the other showed no trace of listening to him. He kept looking the other way. “I’m not determined… I have accepted the future… No matter how much you deny seeing it; it’s there, clear in front of you… But then it’s your choice…”_  
  
_Masaki turned his head slowly towards Sho, his eyes red and full with tears that were threatening to leave his eyes. “How can I accept such a future? How can you ask me to accept a future without Sho-chan? Just…” he choked, as if a knot had been stuck at his throat. “I… I CAN’T DO THAT!”_  
  
_“You have to… but… Masaki… my love…” Sho made Masaki look at him. “Look at me… I want to promise you that I never lied to you… I will always be with you… I will never leave you… The way…” Sho’s voice cracked a bit but fast he shook his head, clearing his throat “… it… it might change but I will always be with you Masaki… I had made this promise in the past and I do it now…”_  
  
_Masaki felt his power leaving him as he threw his hands over Sho’s shoulders, as much as their position was allowing him. Sho’s hand came to caress softly Masaki’s hair. “I promise you… Masaki… I promise you…”_  
  
_No one dared to speak after that… Complete silence covered the room. Only the sound of the drop falling in the serum’s tube could be heard… creating a rhythm… as if by every drop they were coming closer to the reality that the one seemed to have accepted and the other denied with all his might._  
  
_***_  
  
“Senseiiiiii… It hurts!” a young voice was heard from behind.  
  
Masaki turned around quickly and saw the four-year-old boy to have fallen on the ground. He went by his side and kneeled down. “Let me check on your knee Shin-kun…” he moved the leg seeing closely at his student’s face. “Now it doesn’t hurt so much, right?”  
  
The young boy sniffed and looked at Masaki who was smiling widely to him. “Why is sensei always smiling?”  
  
Masaki ruffled Shin’s hair. “Because when you smile something good will happen!”  
  
“Really?” Shin asked, goggling.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“But hasn’t sensei ever been hurt?”  
  
Masaki smiled. “He has” he answered nodding a bit his head. “But he has nothing to be afraid of because he has his guardian-angel taking care of him”  
  
“Sensei has a guardian-angel?”  
  
“Yes he has… and so does Shin-kun. Everyone has his own guardian-angel. That’s why you shouldn’t cry. It will make him sad… Ok?”  
  
The young boy stood up on his legs. “Ok sensei! I promise I won’t make him sad again!”  
  
“That’s right! Now go and play!” Masaki smiled widely watching him running towards the others that were gathered around the slide.  
  
***  
  
“ _Hey Aibaka! I hope you remember that tonight you’re coming to ‘Arashi’ restaurant! You should not lose the chance to have me paying for everything!_ ”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh. “Of course I wouldn’t miss the chance to see you take off your wallet and pay Nino!”  
  
“ _Good… so you better come on time! There will also be Jun-kun with Toma-kun! And don’t even think that it was me the one who got concerned… It was Oh-chan the one that kept pushing me into calling you!_ ”  
  
 “I know Nino… See you tonight!” Masaki knew that his best friend was too proud to accept that he actually cared for him. Even if he never said it out loud, it was enough that he was there his own way.  
  
***  
  
“I only have to put on my watch…” Masaki mumbled to himself as he crossed his bedroom.  
  
“Tonight it’s Oh-chan’s and Nino’s fifth anniversary. I shouldn’t be late… you know how Nino is…” he said in a low tone, muffling a laugh. “I guess… I have to leave now…”  
  
The door closed but the small lamp in Masaki’s bedroom was left turned on. There was a small square frame on the table next to the TV; the photo of the man he had loved the most in his life, his guardian-angel, smiling with a little dedication at the right bottom corner.  
  
_Forever Yours_  
  
***  
  
Masaki could feel the night breeze hitting his face as he was walking down the street. It had already been two years since Sho had made that promise. His steps were slow but confident.  
  
“Look mummy! A falling star!” he heard a little girl saying to her mother in an overenthusiastic tone.  
  
He made a small pause and turned his gaze up to the sky. It was so beautiful to see it dark, as it was, being covered by hundreds of stars. His lips curved into a smile as his hands found their way to his pockets. He knew that one of them was Sho; perhaps that bright one at the left… watching over him.  
  
  
“Thank you for keeping your promise… Sho-chan…”  
  
  
  
THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! I can't believe I actually wrote this kind of fic... I guess I had the need to see me through Masaki... and sorry Sho-chan... :P  
I want you to know that I try to overcome this mess and soon you'll have your updates! I won't leave you like that! :) 

 


End file.
